Mumbitanian
Statistics Common Attribution: Mumbitanian Categorical Attribution: Vastata habilis Evolutionary Star System: Mumbos System Population Data: 47 billion Star Systems of Prominence In the : :in the : *Mumbos *Ednos *Hugh :in the : *Shvooska *Obsid *Ignos *Granit In the : *Araj *Azaq *Eber *Esek *Icis *Itil *Odot Overview Mumbitanians are bipedal, flightless avian that evolved originally on the planet Eshmur. Their civilization started roughly 50,000 years ago. They are a military minded people and have a long, violent history of warfare. They are not self-destructive, because they do not harm non-sentient life or their own kind but and they care a lot for their resources but not much for social wellbeing. They are imperialistic in nature, but manage to balance themselves with a sophisticated form of democratic monarchy. Mumbitanians were in a war between the Mumbitanian Empire and the Ednardian Republic. They managed to take one of the Ednardian Republic's key planets, Ednos. This is now merely an economic asset where the Mumbitanians can trade very well. They were also at war with the Kras, a predatory species. To help with their wartime causes, they are in a military and economic alliance with the Hugrof. They have a major city on the capital planet of the Hugrof, Hugh. As they do not harm any others of their own species, their race is one nation and they have only one company that produces everything known as Con Co. This is named after the only god of the Mumbitanians known as Conor. The Mumbitanians now freed from Trel control are working with their former enemies the Ednardians to monitor the Trel and strip them of harmful technologies and their god-like powers. They are also claiming to be a Type A civilization because a Mumbitanian generation ship has built a large and sophisticated colon and they are ready to accept more colonists once they have built a teleport system. From there they plan to take over the Ad Noctum Galaxy.. Using a new revolutionary transmitter stolen from the Trel they are monitoring what is going on with their pioneers. After remanants of the Trel military used a genetically created "Pseudo-Devourer" to destroy Fangslash, it was destroyed by a Kranilak Destroyer solar blast laser. Mumbitanians then conquered the shattered remanants of the Ocurog Dominions, which were very diorganized before Fangslash was destroyed and after were leaderless and defenceless. The Mumbitanian Empire is now at the height of its power and has begun terraforming and colonising worlds beneath its dominion. Evolutionary Analysis Mumbitanians evolved from a flightless species of bird. The Trel experimented with the Mumbitanians, mutating them into a simian life form that initially appears to be a Kelosian. Its eyes are large. It has feathers on the top of its head and down its back. Males have brighter and larger feathers. They have long serrated teeth that each have a long, powerful, coiled muscle attached to each tooth. This allows even a merely grazing wound to cause hideous, crippling and lacerating wounds. The teeth only do this when in battle frenzy. Bones in their arms can come out and be used to slash and tear at their prey as well as pumping several milligrams of deadly poison into the opponents system. Biological Analysis Mumbitanians are bipedal avian that are covered in bright feathers. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Seven digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. Mumbitanians are carnivorous, cold-blooded, have an endoskeleton and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Ecological Analysis Mumbitanians evolved in a tropical climate. Mumbos is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Eshmur underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Mumbitanians evolved primarily in the tropical regions of Eshmur, migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Mumbitanians are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. They are not very ecological, but they import all waste to the Hugrof who recycle it. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conductive to the climates of their respective culture. Sociological Analysis Mumbitanians are a war-like, brutal species, who have a love for battle in its many forms. All powerful centres of Mumbitanians civilization regularly recruit soldiers. Most of the Mumbitanian population is in the army. This pattern is not atypical of Mumbitanians society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Mumbitanians have thrown off this attitude and do not fight members of their own species or needlessly kill. However any species that is attempting to steal their mineral resources, which are rare on Eshmur, had better watch out. Mumbitanians live in a complex system of clans, tribes and families, based around ownership of their primary prey Taanith. The Mumbitanian Empire has now expanded to include the Shvooska System and all Trel controlled domains. Trel subjugation is a widespread policy due to the Mumbitanians love of freedom and the slavery the Trel tried to put them into. The Ocurog Dominions have also been conquered much to the consternation of other races. Mumbitanian Rites Mumbitanians, being descended from birds are very sociable. A juvenile Mumbitanians initiation to a etkuanor or basic warrior involves dancing with their village guardian for all villages, towns and even cities have a guardian or guardians who protect the village. These guardians are seen as heroes and so the pre-etkuanors and the guardians dance, to show that one warriors skill is passing on to the next. Game Rules Basilicus RPG Category:Sentient species